


Podfic: 'An island of time' by TonicHoliday

by peasina



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Gen, Immortality, Memory, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tornadoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Everyone on Earth has explored, well, everywhere on Earth. There isn’t one square-inch a human hasn’t stepped on. Nancy would’ve visited here. She’ll visit again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Podfic: 'An island of time' by TonicHoliday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An island of time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340164) by [TonicHoliday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicHoliday/pseuds/TonicHoliday). 



> Created as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI! 
> 
> Thank you TonicHoliday for having blanket permission to podfic :-)

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/16/items/an-island-of-time/An%20Island%20of%20Time.mp3).


End file.
